2014.12.18 - Central Park Shenanigans
The night is young and is full of unpredictable events. One would assume it was a full moon out tonight based upon the way people are acting. All over Metropolis, people are road raging, causing trouble, getting into fights, and pretty much thumbing their noses at the season this time of year is known for. Sirens wail throughout the city as the police do their very best to keep on top of things. Sadly there just aren't enough of them. One of the heroes who happened to be out fighting the good fight is Flurry. Her uniform is a wreck from the mayhem she's been going through. Somewhere along the line she took a hit and has a red aura about her. Idly she enters Central park, springing gracefully from tree to tree until she lands on the ground and takes a seat in a bench. "Woo! What a night!" It's a respite well deserved.. heroing is a tough business, and Flurry, though dedicated, is new to it, after all. Possibly new enough that she didn't notice the white shape tailing her until it lands on the other side of the moonlit clearing in the park, crescent cape settling as he lands. It's not the first time she's met Moon Knight, but last time they parted on amiable terms.. so it may surprise her how tense he looks now. He's entirely focused on her as he walks closer to her bench with a measured pace. The oddest sound could be heard suddenly - it sounds like a low-flying helicopter that wasn't there a moment ago. Soon enough its cause can be seen - a small group of thugs are running from... what looks like a relatively small translucent violet helicopter. A figure can be seen inside the construct that is firing bursts of violet light at the creeps who are wearing ski masks and look bloody - but terrified at the thing that is causing them. Then a few of them get shot and collapse, twitching, as the construct finally finishes the rest of them as the chopper construct hovers there, the spinning rotors actually generating wind as the 'pilot' glares down at the six. An object came out of nowhere and "Thunked!" onto the windshield of the very pinkish violet helicopter glass. "Thanks for the assist, but ummm mind toning down the laser light show?" What thunked onto the constructed glass was a hero in mostly red with bits of black. Red "Spider-man" like eyes against a black mask looked at her. The black continued across the shoulders and went down into a spider that was on the back and chest. His finger tips were black too, and the rest of the uniform was a scarlet. "You should seriously do laser Zeppelin or Jackson out here. People would love the show especially in your scantly clad costume. You'd get a lot of fans," his head looked downward. "Sadly, I could never be one of them. Do not weep for my eyes and heart belongs to another. Don't cry...there's other spiders in the city," Scarlet Spider said to the pilot, Star Sapphire, while being overly dramatic like a theater actor that was trying WAY too hard to sell their lines. He gave a wave, "Thanks for making my night easier!" Leaping off the construct a "thwp!" went unheard thanks to the chopper, but it stuck to the underside of the vehicle allowing him to lower down to Flurry. Landing quietly he moved to her and spoke with a Gomez-like accent, "Cada Mia." He stopped and observed the damage, "I like the new look. Very revealing." Then with a serious voice he asked, "Are you okay?" His red and black mask looked ahead to see Moon Knight. "What's his story?" Scarlet asked unsure what to make of everything. He resisted the urge to say something like, "Constructs, Moon Knights and Sexiness, oh my!" However, only in New York were you able to get a space themed hero, a transforming goddess, a day-friendly Batman, and a Spider-Man "wannabe" in the same place. Augustus has been out in the night, him and his four drones, helping when cars have been stuck on ice, or flat tires and the like, having helped stop a mugging, and a liquor store robbery, he's starting to head back home when the flashes of light and the attack helicopter are noticed. Too far away to tell that they're essentially rubber bullets the quintet of power armors flies in, three moving to intercept the helicopter. "If that was lethal force your day has taken a turn for the worse" the semi-robotic voice of Rampart can be heard in trio as the other two fly down over the unconscious men their medical sensors letting Augustus know the medical condition of the men below. The blonde on the bench springs up and smiles to the Scarlet Spider, "Mon Chere!" She gives him a hug before turning around and looks at Moon Knight. "I am fine, just been a busy night. His story though... that is curious." her attention is fully on Moon Knight now, "You alright, Moon Knight? Why are you following me?" She asks curiously. Her mind begins jogging back to one of their previous encounters. "We are on good terms right?" She asks with a nervous tone in her voice. Moon Knight pauses when the new arrival drops in, and then glances to the side at the noise from the purple helicopter not far off either. He takes another abrupt step towards Flurry, but then jerks back, as if torn. "...I'm.." he says uncertainly, then rather more forcefully, "We need to talk." then exclaims under his breath, quiet enough that it might be difficult for the other two to pick out, "Later.! You don't need to do this. And certainly not now.." Star Sapphire sighs as first she gets a spider stuck on her windshield then robots come to check her work. Shrugging, she dissipates her construct (the park becoming quieter) and descends to the ground by the last few of the ones she shot as she sends violet grappling hooks out to drag the other four present. She glances up at the robot quintet. "I wish I would have," she states. "These six... are... twisted... THINGS," she states. "Their crimes are unforgivable." She holds her ring towards the six, a glowing spike by the the groin of each of the six. "I should ensure they never repeat it." Suddenly all of the hairs on Scarlet's neck stood on end under the costume. Then as quick as it came the sensation was gone. A moment later it came back. An arm went out in front of Flurry and he tried to protect her a little. Yeah, he knew she could take a punch. Well, a lot of punches really. However, it looked like many had gotten a good hit given the state of her costume. Never in all of his years as a vigilante did Scarlet Spider encounter someone cause his spider senses to turn on and off like a flickering light switch. Whispering in a low voice so only Flurry could hear he said, "Something's not right with him." His voice held a gravity to it she never heard before. Suddenly all of the hairs on Scarlet's neck stood on end under the costume. Then as quick as it came the sensation was gone. A moment later it came back. An arm went out in front of Flurry and he tried to protect her a little. Yeah, he knew she could take a punch. Well, a lot of punches really. However, it looked like many had gotten a good hit given the state of her costume. Never in all of his years as a vigilante did Scarlet Spider encounter someone cause his spider senses to turn on and off like a flickering light switch. Whispering in a low voice so only Flurry could hear he said, "Something's not right with him." His voice held a gravity to it she never heard before as he gestured toward Moon Knight. ** 5 identical robots drop to the ground with quick thuds something being fired from arm mounted launchers that cause the four closest of the unconscious men to become surrounded by shimmering fields of pure force the last robot stepping to stand between Star Sapphire and the men. "What ever crimes they've committed, that's for the authorities to decide and try. Further violence against them disregards the law as readily as they have. Please stand down." he says the other four machines turning to face Star Sapphire as well.. "Lets talk." Flurry states. Her confidence is definitely building. The woman standing before the Moon Knight is not the same timid woman who nearly zapped him a few weeks prior. She looks at Ben and whispers, "He is umm... special." She comments as that red aura glows brighter. "I have an idea what this is about. If you are going to attempt to do what I think you are going to do, things are going to get really nasty really quick." Moon Knight shakes his head, his uncertainty vanishing, at least for the moment as Ben's sense flares anew. "This is the only path there is." he tells her, with a gravity that suggests he's well aware she's no easy target. "It's not my choice to make." though then he tchs, fists clenching as if in frustration. "..I'm sorry." he adds in a different tone. The hesitation vanishes as abruptly as it appeared, and he rushes her, silver baton in hand, swinging at her side. All of the flickering sensations cranked up as Moon Knight ran toward Flurry. With spider-senses screaming at him Scarlet ducked low then "Thwp!" "Thwp!" "Thwp!" "Thwp!" web bolts launched toward Moon Knight's ankles and feet. He was trying to snare the rushing hearing in place that would have hopefully quelled the strange guy in white. Star Sapphire snorts. "These six were trying to rape a young woman. There is no greater affront to love," she states. "But what does a robot know of love? I will summon authorities," she states grudgingly. She then whirls, suddenly sensing another issue as she stares. "What's going on over there?" she calls, too far away to directly interfere as a small violet quad copter drone materializes over Moon Knight them to survey. Rampart turns to look at where Star Sapphire is looking before he points behind him "They're the robots." he says all five taking off into the air and approaching the brouhaha going on night vision and medical sensors going as he reads everyone's vitals.. As Ben springs into action and Moon Knight comes charging at her, she springs upward and flips behind him. Immediate a pair of glowing orbs appear in her hands. A Lantern type would identify the energy as light almost in the form. Her gaze is set on the Moon Knight now and the energy in her hands is definitely building. "That is enough. Tell your boss that I am not a weapon. My bracelets are a tool and they will not be taken by you or anyone. Don't push this." She gets ready to move and move quick if needed. Moon Knight may not be as acrobatic as Scarlet Spider, but his combat experience is enough to let him sidestep this first volley of webbing at least. He might not get a second chance, but Moon Knight was always up for a good reckless charge. When he lands he plants his feet and points his truncheon at Scarlet Spider, a quick manipulation causing the truncheon to shoot out into a full length staff which, if he's lucky enough to catch the young man by surprise, may catch him in the gut. He's no match for Flurry's strength, either, even in the pale light of a full moon. But.. after all, he's not here to defeat her head on; he pivots, exposing his back if Scarlet Spider isn't taken out by his blow. He doesn't seem to care; his free hand grabs recklessly at Flurry's wrist, trying to wrench off one of the bracelets he first saw that day in the pub, despite how dangerous this may be with the glowing orb she holds. "Understand, this is how it has to be." he tells her earnestly. Star Sapphire glances at Rampart. "We'll resume this discussion later," she states as the drone construct suddenly shifts into the same small violet helicopter, firing a few grappling hooks down at Moon Knight to try to lift him up into the air. "Stop this at once!" Star Sapphire yells, flying over. "You will not assault these two lovers-to-be!" Unable to see that the kali stick would extend into a bo caught Scarlet off guard. Even with the senses that screamed at him for the staff head toward him. Being caught in the gun wasn't bad, but with the weapon extended he tried to grab at it with both hands. If Moon Knight still head onto it then he was going to try and shake the hero loose. If Moon Knight gave it up then Scarlet was going to enjoy a new weapon. Luckily the floating Star Sapphire's words did not distract him too much. Rampart and his four copies land surrounding the group all five speaking at once "Cease hostilities, or I will be forced to cease them for you. " the chorus speaks silver eyes and mechanics clicking each one equidistant from the other all poised to act at a moments notice.. A dark night is a wonderful thing if you wield light like it's a toy. The overcast sky does a wonderful job at preventing an excess light even in Central park. Flurry drops her composure and exclaims, "I. Said. NO!" A blast of solar energy, white light, goes flies and hits Moon Knight with enough force to make him regret an attempt at grabbing her wrist. Then there is speed. Not as fast as say, the flash, but definitely fast enough to give one hell of a punch. She decks him and gets out of dodge. Moon Knight can't dodge the blow-- not with how he came at her head on. There's a faint '..heh..' right before it hits, and then he's flung forcefully back as the blow hits him square on, losing his grip on his staff when Scarlet Spider wrenches on it, and possibly colliding with the red clad hero if he's off balance from yanking on the weapon. Star Sapphire has her helicopter construct fire a withering barrage of violet stun beams at Moon Knight. He staretd the fight and is against the force of love that she senses from Flurry and Scarlet. She moves in to get closer, continuing to have her chopper deal with what she hopes is a bad guy. Seeing Moon Knight come at him was a easy sidestep. With the weapon firmly in Scarlet's hands he holds it like a baseball bat. His old friend Jocelyn would have cringed at such a motion, but she wasn't here to witness it. An old guitar rift ran through Scarlet's mind and he said the opening word to "The Power of Equality," and that was "Swing!" Taking the swing he was pulling nothing back in the force of it was he was hoping to hit Moon Knight while he was still moving because of Flurry's fury of blows. As it would have it, one of Ramparts drones is right behind and slightly to the side, as The Scarlet Spider does nothing to stop the momentum of the silver clad 'hero' the drone behind him does something odd and possibly disturbing, stepping forward it bursts in a flash of electrical light individual pieces flying to attach themselves to the flying Moon Knight and re-assembling itself around the man effectively trapping him inside a shimmering blue light flaring between 'seams' where the 'suit' isn't fully intact any more to hold the attacker.. The quick Flurry speeds to a stop near by. "What are you doing? Why are you trapping him?!" She asks curiously. While she is not exactly upset that the fight is wrapped up she doesn't like the idea of him being locked up in some machine. "He's a bit unstable. He couldn't hurt me or Scarlet Spider for that matter. He believes he needs to take my bracelets. It's not gonna happen." She knocks on the metal. "Moon Knight, lets TALK. You are not taking my bracelets tonight. Not now. Not ever. This is my lot in life. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have accepted what they do to me. You can go tell your masters that I am keeping these. They are in the safest place possible. With their rightful owner." Moon Knight is winded and stunned from the quick series of blows..the solar flare, his own staff, the stun beams and colliding with the armor that swallowed him up. Flurry might wonder in fact if he's even conscious to hear her words at first.. at least until some faint sounds of struggle sound from inside the glowing suit he's trapped in. "Ugh.." he mutters, his voice grumble and annoyed now where it was full of conviction and strength before. "You'd better not let me out until you're gone, it'll wake him up. Just..just go. You're doing alright, kid. Take your chance and go." Star Sapphire ponders as she descends down to float between the entrapping armor and the other two. "Glad to be of service. I'm Star Sapphire - and I can see the sparks of your love for each other... starting to kindle. She then turns to look at the armor. "But you... what is WRONG with you?" she calls to the one trapped in the armor. "You... I can see love in your heart... sometimes. Then not. It's... weird." "I'm all for the trapping idea. i like the trapping idea. Until Moon Boy calms down he's a danger to anyone that could make it into this place," Scarlet interjects. As the next Star Sapphire speech comes out he's happy that there's a mask on his face. No one was able to see the blush. Rampart steps forward "I take it you know him?" The armor clad lad says before he turns to look at Flurry "He was attacking you, do I need to have my drones take him to the nearest police station and play back video of the attack?" he asks simply the other armors moving to stand around the first watching and ready to move in case Moon Knight has something more up his sleeve. "He's right. Lets leave him alone to cool down." Flurry smiles a little blushing herself as she glances at Ben. "That is Moon Knight in there. He is a good guy most of the time. He just has umm.... Well he has more issues then National Geographic." She shakes her head. "Seriously, he may have more voices in his head then the Wu-Tang Clan. He is nuts. I've fought beside him before. One of the voices seems to think he needs to take my bracelets. I can't allow that." She states and begins walking away from the encased man. Scarlet Spider tapped on the shield that was created. "I hope this holds you," he said walking off with his new staff. Twirling it he whistled before using it as a walking stick. "Morticia! Wait up!" Scarlet walked after Flurry and puts an arm around her. "We should go back to the Family House. Maybe bug Lurch to make us something. Watch Twin Peaks while we wait," the staff kept making noise as it met the concrete ground. Moon Knight mutters, "Gee, thanks." from inside the armor entrapping him. "That's sure to fill them all with confide--" he abruptly shouts, "I am a guardian of justice, defender of those who travel at night!" though despite this less than reassuring outburst, it may be clear to Scarlet Spider and Star Sapphire at least that there's a bit more going on than a man who hears voices. "Just go..we all have better things to be doing tonight." Star Sapphire curiously follows the two of you, descending down to walk with them. "May I walk with you a bit?" she asks. "There seems to be a lot of spider-themed characters around - when I was talking with the Flash, a female spider-garbed woman came along that seems to also use this web-shooting thing." She won't leave the park yet - she has a few would-be rapists to drag to police - so she just puts violet shackles on them (dragging them together) and creates a cellphone construct, dialing to talk to the police. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed the two of you, but young love is so much fun to watch..." Rampart looks at tall pale and foaming at the mouth. "I'm going to take you someplace where you can rampage without hurting anyone." he says the other armors opening themselves and attaching to the original drone before they start to lift off carrying their captured cargo off. Rampart will drop him off about 5 miles outside of the city to give him a bit of a walk to cool off from what ever episode he is having.. Moon Knight sounds fairly calm if disgruntled inside, "I wish that'd help, but I'm guessing explaining would just waste both of our time." Flurry smiles as she goes walking along. "I don't mind. Sorry for the chaos. I didn't expect Moony to pick a fight tonight. Its been a little more eventful tonight then I care to think about but what are ya gonna do right?" She asks with a grin. She takes Scarlet Spider's hand and walks along with him. Scarlet moved with Flurry and squeezed her hand. He thought it was weird that Star Sapphire wanted to watch. Breathing out he looked at the blonde, "What should we do tonight now? You should probably give this back to your crazy girlfriend back there when you see them again," he handed the woman Moon Knight's staff. Scarlet looked at Star Sapphire, "Make sure you take the chain gang to the proper authorities now. If you just leave them around they tend to run off. It sucks when they do that," his mask turned and with his now free hand he lifted the bottom part partially and kissed Flurry on the cheek. Then gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Missed you by the way. It was nice to fight alongside you for once instead of just train with you. It's...I'm not used to the super hero girlfriend. I can get used to it though...real quick." A slight blush came over his face as he tried to lower his mask. Star Sapphire smiles. "I know how that is... my boyfriend became a superhero before I did. You might have heard of him - the current Green Lantern of Earth?" she asks. "Our relationship is... ummm... COMPLICATED." She grins. "Well - it's a pleasure to meet the two of you - I'll go deal with these... things... that would twist love into an act of hate." She blows a kiss towards the both of you - which becomes a literal violet-light construct taht would aim for (and actually kiss) you two if they make contact- easily dodge-able - as she moves away. Category:Log